The Skywalker Incursion
"The Skywalker Incursion" is the nineteenth episode of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on April 2, 2015. Summary Sheldon and Leonard go to Skywalker Ranch to try and get in while the others are cleaning out Howard's garage for a garage sale. A battle ensues over Howard's Doctor Who TARDIS machine. Extended Plot Sheldon and Leonard are on their way to give a lecture at UC Berkley and have plenty of time so they head to Star Wars director ' headquarters at Skywalker Ranch. Sheldon is very excited and even let's Leonard turn on the radio. They drive up to the gate and use the little speaker box and tell the guards that they are big fans, but not the crazy type that have a backpack filled with ducttape and rope. They can't hear them and buzz them in. Next they reach the security guard and Sheldon says they have defeated the first quest. Leonard insists that they are trying to meet George Lucas, not slay a dragon. As a back-up plan Sheldon hopes that they have a nurse's office which will work as long as Leonard has a willingness to be gently stabbed. Leonard tells the security that they don't have an appointment, but they're real scientists that are really big fans. The security guard won't let them in without an appointment. Sheldon claims that he's there to do a Yoda voice-over. The security guard says no and offers them free hats and t-shirts as souvenirs. Sheldon jumps out of the car and runs in. Other guards stop him and he gets tazed. They are held in a room with a creepy guy who tried to rape a Chewbacca statue. The guard let's them go, but they are not to return or they will be arrested. Also they will have their picture taken for posting in the guard shack. Sheldon wants to know if he can have his picture tken with George Lucas. After no response for the guard, Sheldon says in his best Yoda voice impression "Quite grumpy, you are." At Howard's mother's house, the guys are cleaning out the garage for a garage sale. Howard doesn't want to give up his full-size TARDIS from the show "Doctor Who"; however, Bernadette says she'll think about and wants to sell it. They plan to settle it by a Ping Pong match with Penny playing for Bernadette and Raj for Howard. Bernadette tells Raj that if he plays for Howard and wins he'll have to keep the TARDIS. Raj then tries to lose. Howard gets Amy to play for him and Bernadette has Raj take over for Penny. Amy serves well, but can't return Raj's serves. No one returns the ball. Final point would allow Howard to keep his TARDIS until Bernadette convinces Amy that if she loses, she can have the TARDIS, replace her bedroom door with the box's door to lure Sheldon into her bed. So Amy throws the game and Howard loses. Later the door is installed as Amy's bedroom door. Sheldon runs in as the Fourth Docto and finds Amy on her bed. He claims he left something outside and runs back out to get it. Amy realizes that she didn't think her plan through. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Leonard and Sheldon excursion to Geroge Lucas' production facility Skywalker Ranch and Sheldon's illegal incursion. *Taping date: March 3, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xxx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx April 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on April, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia * Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting is an excellent ping-pong player since she was a nationally ranked child tennis player. Her husband is also a professional tennis player. The cast plays ping-pong with each other during breaks in the show. * In "The Griffin Equivalency", after Sheldon gives then a demonstration of a creepy smile, Leonard quips, "We're here to see Koothrappali, not kill Batman." In this episode he tells Sheldon that they are here to see George Lucas, not slay a dragon. * Sheldon is back in Amy's bedroom; though no romantic actions. First time since "The Fish Guts Displacement" episode. * Bernadette is talking about redecorating the Wolowitz family house so they might be planning on moving into it. * Penny actually likes the televison series. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Pong11.jpg georgelucas.jpg|George Lucas' production studio Skywalker Ranch is guest starring. Pong10.jpg|Sheldon's multi-language "Occupied" sign from his public restroom backpack. Pong9.jpg|Penny playing for Bernadette. Pong8.jpg|Bernadette says she's willing to talk about keeping the TARDIS, but really wants to sell it. Pong7.jpg|Arguing about playing ping-pong for Howard. Pong6.jpg|Talking about Leonard and Sheldon's road trip to UC Berkeley to speak. Pong5.jpg|Doctor Who rushes into Amy's bedroom, but doesn't stay. Pong4.jpg|If you win, you have to take the TARDIS to your place.. Pong3.jpg|Amy can serve real fast,but can't return the ball. Pong2.jpg|Amy turns her bedroom into the TARDIS to lure Sheldon in. Pong1.jpg|Amy serving hard. Skywalker.jpg|The real Skywalker Ranch entrance. Sky2.png|The real Skywalker main gate. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/ Taping Report by Jamie Category:Season 8 Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Amy Category:Sheldon Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Shamy Category:Penny has a job Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Star Wars Category:George Lucas Category:Mrs. Wolowitz's Death Arc Category:Ping Pong Category:Machine Category:Doctor Who Category:The Big Bang Theory